


Resurrection and Redemption

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: You can't always let sleeping dogs lie.





	1. Resurrection and Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I'm not sure why I came here. It's been three years since I died. Three years since he killed me. Part of me has to know if he's really moving on with his life. I guess I need closure and if that means dying for real this time, so be it. I owe him that. 

 

I mean, I know Mulder is off playing house with Scully and William. I know he knows that Skinner fucked me when I was still an agent. He made of point of telling me after he had that lovely little trip into everyone's mind courtesy of the ship. 

 

What I don't know is if he ever told Skinner that *he* fucked me, too. See Mulder is straight. You know one of those men who refuses to admit anything else even when he has his cock down your throat or up your ass. But I think there is an outside chance he told Skinner, once he knew Skinner had been there too. 

 

So here I stand, in front of the little house in the small town Skinner moved to when he retired. Trying to find the nerve to go and knock on the door. Suddenly there is no more need for nerve. 

 

The door opens and he stands staring at me. The AD frown that used to send agents running for cover on his face. Neither of us says anything he just steps back and I move forward as if pulled by a puppeteer's strings. 

 

And that's not far from wrong. I was drawn to him from the first time I saw him. He's always been a knight on a charger to me, even when I was trying to pull him down off that perch. 

 

So, why did I fuck Mulder you ask? Because it was my assignment, to get close any way I could. Mulder likes conquest. Once he's had you a couple of times it's over. Scully is the only one he wanted more with. 

 

That was fine with me because I wanted Skinner. I still do. Yeah, go figure. 

 

I follow him silently to the kitchen, drop into the chair he pulls out and watch as he moves to the stove stirring something in a pot there. It smells heavenly and I remember that I didn't eat this morning or any of the times I stopped on the way.

 

He turns and looks at me like he thought I would disappear while he was checking his dinner. 

 

"Want a beer?"

 

"Sure."

 

He opens the stainless steel fridge that I note absent-mindedly has no fingerprints on the door, some habits never die. Reaching inside, he grabs two bottles and twists the caps off before handing one to me.

 

He raises the bottle in a toast and I can't help but notice the sardonic twist to his lips. He takes a healthy swig and I do the same. Looking at the label I realize it's Carling and quickly bring it back to my mouth to hide the grin that wants to break out there.

 

I introduced him to this brand. The night he invited me to dinner and we ended up back at my place doing the nasty before our dinner had even been ordered. Even after all these years, I can taste *him* whenever I drink this beer. 

 

My mind floats back for a moment and I remember us kissing and ripping at each other's clothes. Falling on the bed still kissing as I tried to turn to get him in my mouth. Finally succeeding and being shocked when it continued to grow. 

 

Feeling a brief flare of fear before his deep voice reassured me that he wouldn't push me past what I was comfortable with. That same voice washing over me hours later as he fucked my ass for the first time. Telling me how hot and tight I was, telling me he loves a boy with a tight ass. Waking up to that voice the next morning as he fucked me again in the pre-dawn hours before he went home to change. 

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"I thought you would ask how am I here, not why."

 

"I figured they probably had some sort of out for you. Especially when your body disappeared. I kept waiting for you to show up again. So, why now? I'm retired, Mulder and Scully are living the American dream, so what do you want?"

 

I raised my eyes and looked at him then. Really looked. The fringe of hair is all white now but that doesn't make him look old. The body looks to be as tight and hard as it was then. His hand holding the beer bottle was and is capable of giving such exquisite pleasure or such intense pain. 

 

His eyes are hooded, cautious, nothing of the lust I once generated in them. Lust, yeah, in the beginning. But the last time I was in his bed, there was more. I died a little that day, knowing it would be the only time I ever saw love in someone's eyes. 

 

His eyes are cataloguing me as well. I wonder how I'm faring. My hair has a lot of grey now, the beard, also shot through with grey, designed to help disguise who I am. But I've kept my body in shape, even if no one wants it any more. 

 

"What do I want? I wish I knew. I guess I want to know if you are happy."

 

"Happy?" his snort would pass for amusement if I didn't know him so well. "For a man who spent a lot of time making me unhappy, that's a pretty strange question."

 

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well, thanks for the beer. I'd better get going, it's a long drive home."

 

"Where is home these days?" 

 

He reached to take the empty bottle, tossed it into the trash, opened the fridge and got out two more bottles. The caps disposed of, one placed in front of me, and one at the place he had been sitting. Then he moved to the cabinet and pulled out two bowls. I watched, amazed, as he dished up the stew. 

 

"Well, are you going to answer me or are you afraid I'll come to visit without calling?"

 

"I don't imagine you'd waste your time driving to the next state to see the likes of me."

 

"Next state in which direction? This state touches several others."

 

"I've got a place in South Carolina."

 

He placed the bowl in front of me and my stomach growled loudly to remind me how hungry I am. He turned quickly but not before I caught a glimpse of his grin. He moved to open the oven and I watched as the cornbread muffins were dumped into a napkin-lined basket. 

 

He placed the cornbread between our two plates, plunked the butter down next to it. He took his seat and began eating.

 

"You can eat it, you know. I didn't have time to add poison to you dish."

 

"I'm sure you would rather strangle me than poison me."

 

I grabbed a muffin and crumbled it over my stew. He had cooked for me a few times when we had been lovers and I remember how good it all was. This didn't disappoint. When I tried to butter a second muffin, he reached without comment and did it for me. 

 

I'm sure he saw the blush when I mumbled, "Thanks."

 

"No problem. Must be a few things that aren't as easy to do as they used to be."

 

"Yeah."

 

He let it drop and we ate in silence for several minutes. When we finished, he took our bowls over to the sink. 

 

"Want some dessert? I don't have any of the ice cream you like. Wasn't expecting to see you in front of my house today."

 

"What do you have?"

 

"Cheesecake. I might have some chocolate syrup you can pour over it."

 

He walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened a pantry cabinet and started moving things around in it. I smiled when he grunted and held up a can of Hershey syrup. 

 

"Must have bought this for when my brother's kids come to visit."

 

The slab of cheesecake is soon in front of me and he opens the can of syrup. After I pour a generous amount over my cheesecake I catch him grinning at me. This time he doesn't look away. 

 

"How have you stayed so slim? If I ate like you do, I'd be as big as the side of the house."

 

"All those years of running, I guess. Plus I hate eating alone so I don't eat like this often."

 

The grin faded and we both once more focused on our food. I watch as he puts away the leftovers and cleans up the kitchen. His movements as smooth as I remember. 

 

My heart breaks when I think of what I could have had with this man in a different reality. If I had been a better man.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

When I got up this morning, I never expected to be eating dinner with Alex Krycek. Fuck, I never expected to see him again. Well, that isn't quite true. When his body disappeared, I thought he would show up again. But it's been three years. Three fucking years. Once I retired there was no reason for him to look me up.

 

He looks good. The beard is very sexy and he's still as thin as the first time I fucked him. I still remember that night as clearly as if it were yesterday. He exudes sex now just as he did then. 

 

And, god help me, I still want him.

 

I don't for a minute buy his line about wanting to know if I'm happy. Well, I've delayed as long as I can. Time to find out why he is really here. 

 

"Want to watch TV? I think there's a rerun of that series you used to like on the Sci-Fi channel."

 

"You mean the one with the sexy guy lost in the uncharted territories? Is it one of the ones where he wears that long leather coat?"

 

"The coat you wanted to have copied for me to wear?"

 

"You would have looked hot."

 

"Get real. I was a balding government employee not a space explorer."

 

"You don't have to be in space to look good in leather. Matter of fact, I fantasized about you in leathers a lot."

 

I stare at him a long moment until his eyes drop. Is it wishful thinking or did I see desire there? 

 

"Come on, we'll check it out." 

 

I lead the way toward the den and he asks for the bathroom. Pointing it out and the door to the den, I go in to turn on the TV. I settle on the end of the couch turned the way I sat with him all those years ago. He used to sit between my legs resting against my chest. I would hold him and allow my hands to roam. We didn't make it through many shows in those days.

 

I hear the toilet flush and the water in the sink. Then I watch as he comes to a dead stop in the doorway. He takes in the way I'm sitting and, for just a flash, I see the hunger in his eyes. I hold out my hand to him and wait.

 

++++++++++++++

 

This isn't going anything like I expected. First, he lets me in with only a frown. Then he feeds me. Now here he sits with his hand out waiting. I remember well the way I used to sit between his thighs, his strong arms holding me, his hands wandering, getting me hard and ready for him. 

 

The puppeteer takes over again and I move forward, allowing him to pull me down onto the sofa with him. I hear the theme music for the show but the rest of the world might as well not exist. Every fibre of my body is focused on *him* and what he is going to do next. 

 

The arms wrap around me and I relax back against his body. He just holds me. No roaming hands, no kisses on my neck. Just holding.

 

"Walter, what's going on?"

 

"I don't know, Alex. Why don't you tell me?"

 

"There's nothing to tell. I just needed to know how you are."

 

"Are you sure that's all it is, Alex? Tell me, was anything that happened back then real? Or was I just part of your duties?"

 

"It was real. They never told me to seduce you. It was Mulder I was supposed to get close to."

 

"And did you?"

 

He was still as he waited for my answer. Well, that answered one of my questions. Mulder hadn't told him. Now what do I do? Will he throw me out if I tell him the truth? Do I want to continue lying to this man? 

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

"I always thought Mulder was straight."

 

"Mulder's what's known as 'low down'."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It means he considers himself to be straight even though he hits whatever is available. It only happened a couple of times. He gets bored easily."

 

"You must have been less creative with him than you were with me."

 

"I didn't want him, I wanted you."

 

"Wanted?"

 

Oh god, Walter, don't go there. Please don't go there unless I have a chance.

 

"Alex. Answer me. Please."

 

"Want! Ok? happy? You made me say it now you can throw me out and have your revenge. Or shoot me and bury me in the back yard. Fuck! Why did I do this? I shouldn't have come here."

 

I move then, trying to pull out of his arms, but they tighten around me holding me in place. 

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

"Anywhere but here."

 

One of his big hands slides up my chest to cup my face. I gasp as he turns my head and his eyes fill my world.

 

"The only place you are going is my bed, Alexei. I think you've deprived us both long enough."

 

+++++++++++

 

He stares at me and I watch as the emotions chase each other through his eyes. Doubt, followed by hope, then fear, ending with resignation. What the fuck? 

 

I lower my mouth to his, learning his taste all over again. At first, he is unyielding then a little sigh whispers against my lips and he opens to me. I plunder his mouth, helping him to turn over in my arms. When he is chest to chest with me, I allow one hand to caress down his back and squeeze his ass gently.

 

I'm in no hurry. I've waited years to have him again. This time I won't let him go.

 

He pulls back but doesn't open his eyes.

 

"Please, Walter, don't make me want what you won't give to me. If you just want a fuck, say so. I'll give it to you but, please, don't make me think it is anything else if it isn't. Take your revenge some other way. Let me keep my good memories."

 

My breath catches in my throat. I watch as a single tear works its way free of his long lashes to roll slowly down his cheek. 

 

"Sergei."

 

One word but a powerful one. The name only *he* was ever allowed to call me and only when we were together. His eyes open, searching mine. I smile at him the way I used to smile when we were first lovers. I wait for him to decide. I sit very still as he levers himself up. He stands next to the sofa and looks at me for a long time. 

 

"Forgiven?"

 

"Yes, Alexei."

 

"Where's the bedroom, Sergei?"

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Epilogue: June

 

"Delivery, will you sign here?"

 

I took the pen and signed on the page he was holding out. He took the clipboard back and handed me the rather large box. Looking at the label, I see it's addressed to Alex. He's been living with me for six months now and this is the first mail he's received. 

 

"Alex." I yell toward the spare room we had turned into an office for him. 

 

He wanders out, rolling his shoulders to get the kinks out. I hold the box out to him and he smiles. 

 

"Good, it's here. Open it, Walter, it's a birthday gift for you."

 

I lead the way into the living room and sit down with the package on my lap. 

 

"How did you know it's my birthday?"

 

He gives me that 'get real' look and I remind myself that he probably knows at what age I was toilet trained. I wish again I knew more about him. But in the last six months I have learned a lot. Bits and pieces keep slipping out. Always followed by fear that I will reject him for this latest revelation. 

 

I work on opening the box as he fairly bounces on the chair he has perched on. Finally, I manage to open it and the smell of leather reaches me before I get the tissue paper moved aside.

 

It's a leather coat. I lift it out of the box and realize he has carried through on his threat. It's just like the one that guy Crichton in that show he likes wears.

 

"Well, put it on. I want to see how you look in it."

 

"Alex, it's June, for Christ sakes."

 

"So take off everything else."

 

I look at him and the sparkle in his eyes lets me know where this is going. 

 

"It'll still be fucking hot."

 

Of course, I say this as I start taking off my clothes. Once naked I pull on the coat and it's obvious it was made for me. He must have paid a pretty penny for it.

 

"I'll turn up the air conditioner, because you aren't the only one who's hot."

 

He stands up then and walks slowly around me. His hand moving over the leather at strategic spots. By the time he is back in front of me, my cock is standing proud.

 

"Sergei, this is definitely a good look for you."

 

He backs away from me and quickly sheds his own clothing. Then he moves forward, his arm sliding around me under the coat as his body presses to mine.

 

"I think the power bill is gonna skyrocket over the next few days."

 

I growl deep in my throat, while grabbing his ass with both hands, pulling him as close as possible.

 

"Fuck the power bill."

 

Fin


	2. The Wearing of the Green

"Alex, you better hurry or we'll miss the start of the parade."

 

Walter was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of worn jeans, a green Henley, with his leather coat hanging over his arm. The weather was unseasonably cool and they wouldn't be returning home until late that night. 

 

"Be right down. Why don't you go get the jeep started?"

 

"I'll do that."

 

The car was running when Alex ran out of the house and jumped into the passenger seat. Backing carefully out of the driveway, Walter headed toward the part of town where the parade was taking place. He'd promised his brother's kids that they'd meet them for the St. Patrick's Day parade.

 

Walter's baby brother had married a devout Irish Catholic girl and they were raising a passel of children. All of whom loved their Uncle Walter and Aunt Alex with a fervor which only children achieve. It still was a source of amusement to Walter that the oldest, Seamus, had called Alex that when introduced to him and Alex had allowed it. Of course none of them used it in public, it was their private family name for him.

 

He managed to find parking closer than he expected to the spot arranged for the two households to meet. Alex had spotted a couple of the children before Walter even had the car in park. He jumped out and headed toward them as Walter was still fumbling with his seatbelt. 

 

"Hey, kids."

 

The smallest redhead detached herself from the hand holding hers and ran to him. He swung her up into his arms laughing as she planted a sticky kiss on his cheek. 

 

"Alex, I had cotton candy."

 

"Really? I never would have guessed." 

 

Alex smiled at her as he spoke. He'd never admit it but little Siobhan was his favorite of the Skinner children. He'd held her when she was only a few hours old and they had bonded the first time she looked into his eyes. 

 

Walter reached the little group and smiled at his niece being held securely in his lover's arms.

 

"Are you getting Alex all sticky?"

 

"I'm not sticky, am I, Alex?"

 

"No, not sticky at all, princess."

 

She giggled at Alex's pet name for her, a name no one else was allowed to use, matter of fact, from others it elicited a temporary deafness. Walter bent his head slightly and licked the small tuft of pink from Alex's cheek. 

 

They turned to join the other children at the concession booth. Seamus turned to look at them and smiled.

 

"Uncle Walter, can you lend me a buck?"

 

Walter stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bill for the kid. 

 

"Keep the change. I'm sure you can find a pretty girl to spend it on."

 

"Got my eye on a beauty alright. The brunette over by the pub."

 

Alex and Walter turned to look in the direction he'd mentioned. Walter's mouth dropped open and Alex chuckled. The brunette in question looked a great deal as Alex had at sixteen. Seamus was going to college the next fall and so far he'd only dated girls so it was a bit of a surprise to his uncle to know his nephew wasn't as straight as he'd thought.

 

"Your mother will kill me."

 

"No, she won't. She's very practical about some things. When she told me about you and Alex, she said you'd found love and she was happy for you."

 

"Well, guess we'd better get to the parade. We can handle the kids if you want to go introduce yourself." 

 

Alex turned toward the street where the parade was taking place as Walter took the hand of the next youngest child in the group. Seamus headed across the street toward the pub.

 

They found a good spot and got the kids all arranged so they'd be able to see. Seamus didn't show up until the parade was almost over. The brunette was introduced as Ryan O'Rielly, which made them smile, couldn't get much more Irish than that. 

 

They divided up the kids for the ride back to the pub that was owned by Walter's brother, Derek. The family was meeting there for a corned beef dinner, and of course, green beer. Cordelia and her sisters had been cooking since early morning and the pub was filled with the smell of corned beef, cabbage and potatoes. 

 

Derek waved from the bar as he filled another pitcher. The party was in full swing already. The smaller children were fed and sent upstairs to nap or play games while the adults had their early dinner. Once the dishes were cleared, the band began to play. 

 

Alex and Walter were in a corner watching the dancing and enjoying the band when Seamus coaxed Ryan out onto the floor. Only the newest members of the group paid any attention – most were used to seeing Alex and Walter dance together so it was no big deal. 

 

Walter watched as Derek made his way over to the band as the song ended. He whispered something quietly and stepped back.

 

"Folks, we're gonna take a break and when we come back Derek has requested the heavy jig. So if any of you brought you dancing shoes and aren't wearing them yet, get them on now."

 

"I'll get our shoes, Alex. You might want to get out of that sweater."

 

"I will when you get back."

 

While Walter was gone, Seamus came over alone to talk to Alex.

 

"Alex, I need some advice."

 

"What is it?"

 

"I wasn't completely honest earlier."

 

"Really?" Alex's eyebrows rose a little.

 

"Stop that. Uncle Walter is wearing off on you."

 

"And this is a bad thing?"

 

"No, guess not."

 

"What did you want to ask?"

 

"Ryan and I have been seeing each other for a while. WewanttohavesexbutI'mnervousandnotsurewhattodo."

 

The last sentence was so breakneck that Alex had to take a minute to break it down. Then he blanched. How the hell was he going to handle this? 

 

He'd made every effort to be a friend to the boy. He wanted all of Walter's family to accept him, if not love him. But he saw this as a lose-lose situation. If he didn't give the boy advice then he would be hurt and angry. If he did then Derek and Cordelia would be furious with him. He was fairly certain that tonight was their first clue that their son might be, if not gay, at least bi-sexual.

 

Finally, his mind decided that he'd rather have his in-laws angry with him than have two boys start off their sex life badly.

 

"What do you want to know?"

 

Seamus began his questions, face flaming as he asked. Alex kept his answers as simple and factual as possible. He saw Walter come back in the door but he was waylaid before he could reach them.

 

"Seamus, Walter is back. I'll meet you tomorrow and we'll talk some more. In the meantime, if you guys get too excited, stick to hand-jobs for now. Other things can be much more fun but you are both still very young."

 

"I know. Thanks for letting me ask you. It's not the kind of thing I can talk over with my dad."

 

"I know."

 

"Alex, here are the shoes and you're still wearing that sweater."

 

"Just shooting the breeze with my nephew here."

 

Walter smiled at him. "So, Seamus, does Ryan do the heavy jig?"

 

"I'm not sure I'll go ask him. Thanks again, Alex."

 

"Any time."

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Later, the band is headed back to the stage and I want to show off."

 

Alex and Walter changed their shoes hurriedly. Alex reached for the hem of his sweater and Walter reached out to help. When it was out of the way, Walter stood and stared.

 

"What the hell is that?"

 

"Don't you like it? Looks very Irish doesn't it? And the lettering is green."

 

"Aeryn go Braless?"

 

"It was to support the Farscape campaign." 

 

Alex turned so he could see the back, which read 'Women Support Farscape'.

 

"They sent in bras to the channel to try and make a point about the show being canceled. It was great."

 

"I'm in love with a scifi loony toons."

 

"Yep. Music's starting. Are we gonna dance?"

 

Walter shook his head and led Alex out to the dance floor. They had been practising and he wanted to show off his lover. Ryan and Seamus lined up next to them. They danced until their feet were sore. 

 

It was around midnight when they got ready to head for home. Alex excused himself as Walter was saying goodnight to his brother and sister-in-law and went over to Seamus and Ryan.

 

"I'll meet you at Starbucks's around one tomorrow. That work for you?"

 

"Yeah. Is it ok if Ryan comes with me?"

 

"Sure."

 

Walter's big hand wrapped around his waist.

 

"Let's go home, Alexei. Your old man is tired."

 

"You know, he always says that."

 

"Night, boys."

 

In the jeep Walter turned to look at him. Alex squirmed and knew he'd be giving it up before the night was over so he just blurted it out.

 

"Seamus and Ryan are thinking about having sex and they want advice."

 

Walter nodded, then started the car. Alex figured he was angry because he didn't say anything. When they got home Walter headed straight for the bedroom. Alex went to the kitchen for a beer.

 

"Alex! Get that cute ass in here."

 

He headed for the bedroom, stopping in the doorway.

 

"You aren't angry with me?"

 

"Why would I be? He needs to talk. Far better for him to ask you than get it somewhere less reliable. At least I know you'll emphasize safe sex."

 

"I hope your brother will see it that way if he finds out."

 

"Derek asked if we'd talk to him."

 

"What?"

 

"My baby brother is a sharp cookie. He knows his son inherited the Skinner fuck gene. And the boy *is* almost eighteen."

 

"Skinner fuck gene?"

 

"Come to bed so I can show you how well it works."

 

Alex chuckled as he walked toward the bed, throwing off his clothes to land wherever. Sure was nice to have a family.

 

The end.

 

If you want to see the shirt go here

 

http://www.sanetv.com/index.html

 

And there really is a campaign going to send bras to Bonnie Hammer this week. You can read about it here

 

http://www.watchfarscape.com/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=8074


End file.
